


Sol Invictus

by Youtube_Trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama & Romance, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not completely sure yet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Politics, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, This is fun to write, Violence, i have no one to beta read, it'll be fun, it's been years and I don't know how to tag, maybe more to be added - Freeform, some original characters - Freeform, strong emphasis on Del's different lives, this is gonna be a big one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Trash/pseuds/Youtube_Trash
Summary: Evan was nobody. He had lost his ranking, his piloting license, his very being. The only thing he had going for him was trying to find the idiotic rebels and his own tech.And even that was iffy.He never liked being nobody. He always wanted to be someone; a general, a politician, a musician, anything.It's only later when he realizes being nobody might just be a good thing. With a little push from the Sovereign, he begins to see.





	1. Wings

“What do you mean you don’t know where they are?” 

Evan could feel the tension in the dark room. He could feel the stress, the anger, the disappointment. 

“I’m sorry Evan. We have no idea where they are. We have spies, people everywhere, officers patrolling everywhere. There’s nothing.” 

Evan slammed his fists down onto the table, making everyone jump. The table was a virtual, in depth, three-dimensional geographic map. Evan had made all sorts of adjustments to the map itself, trying to find the resistance. There were holes, mountains, hidden tunnels, bunkers. It was color coded and an absolute mess. No one understood it except Evan. And even he struggled with that sometimes.

“Nothing? How can there be nothing?!” He yelled. “This entire area-” He gestured out to a valley that had a large bunker underneath it. “-how could they not be there?!”

“They must’ve gotten tipped off somehow. Evan, I don’t-”

“I NEED YOU TO KNOW!”

The room went dead silent. Everyone could hear each other’s breathing. Evan put his head down onto the table and groaned. “This isn’t a small uprising we need to shut down. This is the rebellion. The rebellion that massacred towns. The rebellion that stole classified technology so we can’t use it. The rebellion that wants to destroy the world as we know it. We need to crush them, archgovernor’s orders.”

“How do you even know if they’re in the lunar quadrant?” Marcel asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

Evan lifted his head off the table so hard it hurt his neck. “They’re in the  _ fucking  _ Lunar Quadrant Marcel! Just shut up and listen to me!”

Marcel sighed before slowly leaning off the wall and walking towards the table. He was dressed fully in his uniform. All black, form-fitting, breathable, bulletproof material. It was comfortable and had certain colors and sleek geometrical designs depending on your ranking. Marcel’s had a hexagonal reflective gold pattern separating the material. He had a knife holstered by his thigh and an auto rifle strapped to his back, both embroidered in gold. His earpiece hung from his ear, the wire winding itself behind his ear and towards the back of his head.

“Evan, you may be the leader of this operation,” Marcel unsheathed his knife and carefully flipped it lightly so he had a good grip on it. He pointed it at Evan. “But you need to remember where you stand. You got lucky. That’s the only reason you’re in charge. Do I need to remind you of who your superiors are?” 

Evan gulped as Marcel’s knife was brought up to the middle of his back. He glanced down at the red circles on his own uniform. 

“You’re low-level Evan. It’s as simple as that. Everyone may think highly of you, but you don’t know what you’re doing.” Evan relaxed as he felt the knife leave his back. “I like you, Evan, I really do, but you can’t speak to your superiors that way. You can’t speak to  _ me _ that way.” Marcel sheathed his knife and crossed his arms, waiting for Evan to respond.

“Sorry, General.”

“Listen up, Evan. It’s just a warning. But it’s important. Not everyone is as forgiving as me.”

“Sorry Marcel,” Evan said quietly.

“Better,” Marcel said. “Look, stay calm and rational. Now think. Put yourself in the rebellion’s shoes.” He leaned over the map next to Evan. “Where have they been? What have they done? Where can they go? Use the information you have to step back and assess the situation.”

Evan glanced around to the room full of military and government officials, including Marcel. “If they’re not underground, then…”

 

A conversation he had with the archgovernor came to mind. 

_ “What happens now?” _

_ The archgovernor stared at him, tired. “It was your job, your responsibility. This technology was completely classified, a work in progress. We were to use it for war. And it was stolen on your watch. Plus, there were casualties. So, that’s why I’m telling you.” _

_ Evan winced. He was fucked.  _

_ “So, Fong, what will you do?” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “Well, something like this, I can either kill you or-” _

_ “Or?” _

_ Evan watched him smile.  _

_ “You do everything I say. You become my personal assistant.” _

_ “So, a promotion?” Evan asked, confused. _

_ “Don’t be an idiot. You’re going to lose at least 10 rankings because of this incident. But, you’ll be mine. You’ll do every single thing I say.” _

_ “Deal.” _

_ “Good. Questions?” _

_ “Only one.” _

_ “Spit it out and go.” _

_ “What was the technology that was stolen?” _

 

“They’re in the air.” Evan hit the table excitedly. “Oh my god. They finished them.”

“Finished what?” Marcel asked, leaning in.

* * *

“Delirious, this is absolutely ridiculous.”

“This is the best we can do.” Delirious rolled his shoulders, feeling the weight of what was keeping them suspended mid air. “They’re everywhere, looking for us.”

“You do realize that not only are the packs not designed for staying in the air for long periods of time, but the human body also won’t last. We can’t stay up here.” Cartoonz said.

Delirious sighed as he looked down to where his rebellion, his family, had stayed for years. Now it was overrun by government stooges destroying everything in their wake. The very people he’s been trying to destroy for years.

Of fucking course.

Little parasites seeping into everything he loved. Just like the rest of the planet. 

The packs were similar to wings. A mess of wiring and motors encased a basic jet pack structure. It wouldn’t be that heavy except for the fact that it was  tethered to eight long and thick aerodynamic strips of metal that adjusted according to the conditions of the wind and weather conditions. Strips of metal that weighed way too much. They were holographically tethered to the pack and moved easily and at will. They worked very similarly to old airplane wings. You could adjust certain parts of the wings to adjust to the air, wind, and altitude.

And that was all it was when the other rebels stole them. Delirious hadn’t ordered it and was pleasantly surprised when he saw them. Since then, the rebels have worked to make them lighter and functional for more sustained use. They also added oxygen masks for themselves, and, obviously, their own customization to it to show it was theirs. Not government property. But the big thing was that they cracked the code to get the wings to be-generally-autonomous. When they had originally stolen the tech, the software and programming were a hot mess. It was chaotic and made absolutely no logical sense. At least, not to the rebels. Perspective.

They didn’t really know why they were so top secret-why so many heavily armed soldiers had protected them-but they had to figure out what they were going to do while the government men seeped into their land and home. 

“What are we going to do?” Delirious said quietly. He watched the little black dots dance across their base, looking for signs of them. “What about the forests?” He asked Ohm.

Ohm frowned, thinking, his own grey wings with rabbits spray painted on them supporting him, his legs dangling hundreds of feet above the ground. “It’d offer cover…”   
“Are you kidding me? The Archgovernor runs patrols there almost every single day.” Cartoonz said, scoffing.

“He does  _ what _ ?” 

“There are patrols in the forest almost everyday. As per his requests. I thought we told you this.”

Delirious shut his eyes. “I-I don’t remember.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly before running his hand through his hair, hoping some of his anxiety would leave him. “Either way, the forest is our best shot. Go there, settle down. Tell the others and be on high alert at all times.”

“Del, this isn’t a good idea.”   
“No, Delirious is right. We don't have a better option.”

“We didn’t even think of anything else!” Cartoonz said, clearly exasperated.

“Cartoonz. Trust me. As long as you guys stay alert, then you can find somewhere safe. I’ll take care of any and all loose ends.” 

“Fine.” Toonz said grumpily before flying off to the East towards the forests. Delirious watched his crimson red wings disappear into the clouds. It wasn’t majestic or beautiful, how they flew. It looked wrong, if anything. Humans weren’t supposed to fly like this. The thought haunted Delirious.

“Don’t mind Cartoonz. He’s just grumpy because we have to-and I quote-‘run and hide again’-end quote.” Ohm said, snapping Delirious out of his swirling thoughts.

He said nothing, just a small hum of acknowledgement emanating from his body while thoughts raced through his brain. He needed to take care of the governor. He hadn’t-

“Go with Cartoonz.”   
“What? Do you have other plans?” Ohm said, clearly confused.

“Ohm, just trust me.” Said like an order.

“I’ll keep in touch.” 

And Ohm was gone.

* * *

“You’re shitting me.” Evan said, standing up at his desk suddenly, knocking the gear he was working on all over the floor. He winced slightly when he heard the cracking and breaking of the pieces.

“No. The Sovereign has asked for you.” Marcel said, hopping onto the desk his legs swinging out and in. Out and in. Out and in. A mesmerizing dance. 

“Why has the Sovereign asked for me? I’m nobody. You, I understand. But me?” Evan said in disbelief, watching the mesmerizing dance and the gold light that shimmered off of Marcel’s suit.

“I don’t know why Evan, but you better get there soon. The  _ Nessius _ is already ready for you.” 

Evan walked away from his desk and towards his bed, worried. “What do I pack?”   
“You don’t.” Marcel said bluntly. “He’ll supply everything. His servants will supply everything.”   
“So, I just go?” Evan said, sitting on the edge of his bed feeling the mattress give under his weight before conforming perfectly to his body. 

“Yes. Now.”

“Now.” Marcel repeated.   
“Are you coming as well?”

“He requested a private meeting. Just you and him. None of us bureaucrats.”  Marcel smiled and the mesmerizing dance stopped. A quiet  _ good luck _ was uttered before he was gone.

Evan stood up, and walked slowly and carefully out the door, nothing in hand, nothing with him. He felt bare.

He noticed his pace getting faster and more and more frantic as he walked towards the elevator that’d take him to the docking bay. He lived in a building that seemed infinitely tall. A government building where the most important government officials lived. Each had their own three room “apartment”. A bedroom/study, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Enough to survive. More than enough to control and monitor. There were hundreds of the rooms on each level. Hundreds and hundreds of levels. 

It was a dimly lit building, bright on the outside, dark on the inside. There were minimum amounts of lighting in the hallways and elevators. It was a tall, dark, isolated, building in a bright, flourishing town inhabited by the wealthy. 

Evan was at the elevator before he knew it. “Docking Bay.” He said slowly and carefully. A beep told him the elevator knew where to go.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be suspended in time above the capital city of  Sol Invictus : the Unconquered Sun; his home planet. Sol Invictus was discovered a couple thousand years ago in Galaxy Xi, Sector Beta. It was one of three planets they’ve found that was similar to Earth and easy to inhabit. It was characterized by deep, deep, massive oceans and lush forests on what little land there was. Most of civilization was resting atop the oceans that spread across the planet. Only the rich had the luxury of living on the land. The capital rested along the coast and spread out for hundreds and hundreds miles. It was a bright, glittering city, full of the rich and full of spoiled. Andromeda. Established circa 765 PCE. It was the economic hub of Sol Invictus and it was full of corruption. Evan wished he knew more about it, about the hard workers, the carefully crafted people, the everyday man there to serve the rich and corrupt. He rarely left his government building. Surrounding Andromeda was an extremely lush forest full of flowers and covered by trees, and most of the poor who worked in Andromeda lived there; the outskirts. And, honestly, these people weren’t that poor. 

There was only one section of land that was barren. A mountainous desert that was never actually that warm. That was where the rebels had been hiding. Evan’s head throbbed from the pressure that came with the thought.

It was a single moment suspended miles above the city, where he felt almost as if he was flying. No fear, no worry, no stress. No security either. Just weightlessness and freedom. Simplicity.

_ Clunk. _

Evan grudgingly opened his eyes and walked out onto the docking bay. Past endless rows of ships. Cold, empty ships. A quiet hum and the occasional clatter and clang of a person dropping a tool, or engines falling apart while the usual maintenance took place.

Until he boarded the  _ Nessius.  _ She was warm and she was ready to fly. Evan trusted her more than most ships. He’d flown her many, many times, and he adored her. He trusted her to take him where he needed to go. And that she did. 

He didn’t know how scared he’d be just a few hours later. It was a long trip. Minutes melted into hours, hours melted into days. Evan slept through most of it, and when he wasn’t asleep, he was worrying or working out.

When he had finally arrived, he stepped off his ship into a massive hangar. There were only two ships there, including his. It was so empty it made him uneasy. He was cold after stepping out of the warm  _ Nessius  _ who was wet from the rain and the clouds. No one knew exactly where the Sovereign lived. Even people who visited didn’t know. Once they got close enough, something is sent to ships. A virus or software that causes a blackout, rendering the pilot and computer completely useless. Evan didn’t understand it. The curiosity in him screamed at him to find out. His instincts told him to do anything but.   
As soon as Evan had enough time to adjust to his scenery, he was swarmed by people. Swarmed by servants and engineers. Servants for the guest-for Evan-and servants for the ship, the  _ Nessius. _

He was rushed to a lavish room after walking down warm golden hallways and pristine, white rooms. It was white and gold and so different from the dim he was used to. In the middle of the room was an enormous bed with thick embroidered comforters and sheets. It looked overly-comfortable. There was a dresser and a chair near the bed, and the only other room was a small bathroom which also led into a massive bath and spa. It seemed like an entire pool.

Evan wondered why he was being treated so well. Did the Sovereign treat all their guests like this? And that was before he got the food. The best thing he’s ever eaten.

When he woke up the next day, he was greeted by these people dressed in gorgeous white robes that were modern yet were reminiscent of the Romans. They offered him breakfast, which he thoroughly enjoyed, and then offered to help him get dressed. He had flushed bright red, confused, but the servants just smiled at him and he soon learned he definitely needed their help. And as he was guided to the grand room-to the Sovereign-he fiddled with the loose draping on his body. It was a long, glittering golden robe that was masterfully draped to accentuate Evan’s figure and tied around his waist with a thin black belt that led to the illusion of an hourglass figure. The servants had done all of the work to make sure it was done properly. He had been given black sandals that laced up and wrapped around his calves like snakes strangling their prey. And lastly, he had been given jewelry that he had refused to wear. It was gorgeous, but way too extravagant for him. There was jewelry to put in his hair, around his neck and chest, and chains for his biceps. It was black and had red jewels embedded into it. He held all the jewelry in his clammy hands and he walked, letting it get tangled in his hands. He was dressed similarly to the servants, and it did absolutely nothing to ease his nerves.

He wished he had put on the jewelry when he saw the sovereign with his own eyes. He felt like a gremlin compared to the person in front of them.

He had never seen anyone so ethereal. So god-like. The sovereign was a man with dark thin hair pulled back into a little ponytail with bangs that framed his face. He had fair skin and moles that adorned his face and spread across his upper body. He wore jewelry that hung from his ears and rested across his cheeks and nose. It was one small thin chain that seemed to have every single color shining from it. Other small chains dangled from the one, leaving three small chains on each cheek that sat there hugging his face. He had a soft, smooth face. One that was perfect. It screamed beauty and youth. But also a harsh viciousness that made Evan tremble in his sandals. And that was just his face.

The grand room was barren and breathtaking. Simple and beautiful. On the far end of the room, where the Sovereign had been sitting when the doors had shut behind Evan, were these beautiful flowers that seemed to encase the sovereign. The slithered up arches to grow and create a canopy above him. Most were various shades of blue and pink. Red and purple. The occasional yellow. Their beauty and color reflected off the polished, bare floors and lit up the room. They had to have been pretty high up because all the windows in the room showed the blinding white hue of morning clouds. Evan had expected paintings and opulent taste, not a bare room filled with a beautiful garden and surrounded by windows letting in the simple human pleasure of natural light. The only thing that seemed remotely human was the elongated armless love seat underneath the archway of flowers, where the Sovereign had been residing.

He focused back on the Sovereign, who had been watching him admire the room with a small, careful smile. The Sovereign began to walk towards him carefully and Evan almost gasped at the ethereal being that approached him. His robes were a very pale pearl pink. White from far away with a careful touch of pink. They were lined with deep obsidian. He had one long robe that wrapped around his shoulders and arms before coming to a V at his waist, leaving most of his upper body exposed. He was thin, yet strong based off his build. His top was tied with a belt similar to Evan’s, but from the back came a long opaque, decorated train that seemed endless. Magical. His pants were simple, comfortable. Almost like sweatpants. Masterfully draped and pleated to seem elegant. He wore no shoes. 

His footsteps were dead silent as he approached Evan, making fear course through Evan’s veins like ice water. He seemed to float towards Evan. And then suddenly, he was close. Too close.

“Evan Fong.”

The image shattered. This was no ethereal being. This was a man, with a human, though peculiar, voice. No booming, deep, heroic voice. No words of wisdom. Just an odd voice that seemed to almost stumble on itself. It seemed clumsy.

Then Evan noticed his eyes. Cold, black, endless eyes. They were like black holes that had clearly absorbed too much. A hole in the universe that ate everything it touched. He could feel the anxiety and heartache emanating from them. A never ending silent plea for help. 

“Fong.” The Sovereign repeated. A little harshly. 

“Ah.” Evan said, jumping a little, tearing himself away from staring at the Sovereign. He blushed in shame at his own disrespect and bowed deeply, chastising himself. “Sovereign.”

The Sovereign put a hand on Evan’s shoulder, making him flinch. He leaned down and smiled brightly at Evan. “Drop the formalities Evan. Rise. You are not one to be punished by others or yourself.”    
“Yes, Sovereign.” He said, standing up straight, conscious of the Sovereign's hand still on his shoulder.

“Please, call me Jonathan.” A smile that was reflected upside down on the floor.

Evan just nodded, unsure how to respond in front of a person who held so much power. 

“Now,” He squeezed Evan’s shoulder lightly. “let’s talk business.”

Fear settled onto Evan’s heart and chills danced up his spine. 


	2. The Sovereign

The Sovereign-no, Jonathan-let his hand fall off of Evan’s shoulder and turned around, padding lightly back to his chair. “Come, sit with me.”  
Evan was surprised at how casual he was. He walked over to Jonathan and sat next to him, knees together and hands folded carefully in his lap.  
Jonathan sat next to him, crossing his legs and leaving less space than Evan had expected between them. “Are you thirsty, Evan?”  
Evan’s throat was dry from sheer nervousness, so he nodded.  
“Is tea alright?” Jonathan leaned back and put his arms on the back of the love seat, stretching a little. He looked at the ceiling, and Evan had no idea what to do. He stared at the intricate patterns on the train that seemed to spill onto the floor from Jonathan’s left side. “Evan?”  
“Ah, yes, tea is fine.”  
Jonathan smiled and leaned forward again, resting his elbows on his thighs. He tapped the ring on his finger and spoke into it quietly. Evan watched, surprised at how normal the tech was. He built a small thing like that when he was really young. It just a small microphone and processor in a little ring. Super simple.  
“We’ll talk business once the tea gets here, okay?”  
“Sure, yeah.” Evan said quietly, looking away from the train and focusing instead on his own lap.  
“So, Evan. Tell me about yourself.” Jonathan was looking at him, head resting against his hand.  
“I-uh-I’ve been working under Marcel for about eight years now, after he found my little shop where I sold my inventions and trinkets.” Evan didn’t dare to look at Jonathan. He was scared to say the least.  
“Ah, so you work with tech then. I wish I understood that sort of stuff better.” Evan didn’t believe that. There's no possible way the Sovereign of an entire solar system didn’t know technology inside and out. “Are you from a different System? Or a planet in ours?”  
“I’m from here.” Evan said. He didn’t like this small talk. It made him extremely uneasy.  
“Me too, actua-” Jonathan was interrupted by a servant slipping into the room and walking swiftly towards them with a tray. The tea.  
Jonathan thanked the servant quietly and put the tray in his lap before pouring tea into both teacups and handing Evan one.  
Evan carefully took a sip, surprised at the sweet, fruity flavor of the tea. He held the cup in his lap, enjoying the comforting smell that wafted from the cup.  
He felt a shift in Jonathan’s aura. It went from casual to serious instantly. Jonathan sighed after drinking from his cup.  
“How much do you know about Archgovernor Romulus?”  
Fear seemed to infect him and spread through his body. “Not much…” He trailed off.  
“Evan, you lie to me again and I won’t hesitate to get rid of you.” The Sovereign glared at him, all comfort vanished. The small talk was a ploy, the casual mood was a ploy, and Evan saw that now. “This is a very delicate situation and I’ll say it again. I. Will. Not. Hesitate.” His eyes bore into Evan, showing him visions of losing his hands, his body, his soul.  
“Forgive me.” Evan said. “I’m just-cautious about what I should disclose in case some unfortunate consequences befall me.”  
Jonathan laughed with absolutely no mirth. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that no-how did you phrase it?-unfortunate consequences will fall upon you. Unless you cross me.”  
“Romulus was, uh, intimidating.” Evan tested the waters, dipping a toe in to see the temperature. Jonathan just watched him, listening to him intently with his eyes ablaze. Evan figured it might be okay to discuss these things. “I was higher ranking than I am now when Romulus put me in charge of the Wing Project. I had just come back from multiple piloting missions to Sol Leviticus and Erona. Triage and Reconnaissance mostly. Possible defenses against the Rebellion. Normal stuff. The Wing Project was a huge step up for me.” Evan looked over his shoulder and looked at the flowers surrounding them, trying to avoid contact with the Sovereign. He was scared to glance at Jonathan in case there was rage or irritation painted across his face.”I saw the opportunity, so I guarded the facility and the tech like I would my own child.”  
“And then you were robbed.” Jonathan said quietly. “And government soldiers were killed. Engineers killed. I remember the incident.”  
“I don’t know how it happened. There were no signs of rebel activity, no rumblings of it. They took all of us completely by surprise, and they flushed us out with gas and EMPs and flash bangs. Then they just took the gear, shot most of us, and ran.”  
He heard a quick intake of breath and his curiosity overpowered his fear, making him glance at Jonathan. He expected anger or frustration, but instead all he saw was sheer surprise. Eyebrows high on his face, mouth open slightly. Eyes not moving, body not breathing. Like he had been frozen in time from shock.  
“That was not reported to me.” He said so quietly it was almost a whisper. “I didn’t know they used such extraordinary measures. Romulus’ report said it was your ignorance and the others said it had been something where they were in and out quietly.”  
Evan scoffed at that, irritation bubbling up in his stomach. He pulled the cloth on his chest down a bit to expose his left ribs and the multiple scars from shrapnel and gunshot wounds that rested there. “Here.” He said sternly. “Proof. Your silly reports didn’t show the death and pain? I’ll show it to you.” Evan flinched as soon as the words left his mouth. He was expecting punishment for being so rude to the Sovereign. Yet, the Sovereign just blinked.  
Jonathan stared at the scars. “I’m sorry.” He said, and it sounded genuine, surprising Evan.  
Evan let his hand drop from the fabric. “It’s in the-” He was interrupted by Jonathan snorting. It eased the tension in the room a lot. “What?”  
Jonathan smiled, taking another sip of his tea. “You ruined your top.”  
Evan looked down at the cloth on his chest that was now slipping down, revealing his upper body. “I-I’m not used to this!” His hands ghosted above the fabric, unsure of how to fix it.  
Jonathan snorted again and set down his teacup. He leaned towards Evan and grabbed the cloth slipping down Evan’s shoulder. Evan recoiled from the touch like he’d been burned. “Ah, sorry. Just, let me fix it. Continue telling me what you know about Romulus.”  
Evan was extremely tense and Jonathan saw it. “It’s okay. As long as you keep talking to me, it’ll be fine.”  
Evan swallowed his fear and allowed the Sovereign to touch him and fix his disheveled clothing. He took a deep breath as he watched the Sovereign, who draped the cloth over Evan’s chest masterfully and carefully, hands as light as a feather. He had taken his hair out of the little ponytail and it now fell across the side of his face like a curtain. He was beautiful. He seemed to radiate warmth.  
The warmth vanished when cold eyes looked through the curtain of hair. “Talk.”  
“Right. Once the tech was stolen, Romulus had summoned me. He told me it was my fault and that I needed to take responsibility. He threatened me and blackmailed me. Said he’d kill me if I-” He paused. If Romulus found out that he was saying this, even to the Sovereign, he’d kill him. And all his friends and family.  
“If you?” Jonathan said, finally satisfied with fixing Evan’s clothes and leaning back.  
“If I didn’t become his-uh-personal assistant.”  
“What?”  
“I had to do everything he said.”  
“Specifics.”  
“Most of his dirty work.” Evan’s voice shook as he remembered blood on his fist and screams. “I collected debts and acted as a bodyguard, beat up people, gathered intel on his political enemi-”  
“That’s enough.” Jonathan said harshly. “That’s enough.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “You understand these are almost all crimes? Some against the State?”  
Evan said nothing.  
“It’s not your fault. I understand that. And you didn't confess to helping him cheat during elections. You just implied he forced you to do so. Yes?” He opened his eyes, looking dead tired, waiting for a response from Evan. Evan had nodded, understanding now why Jonathan had cut him off. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Evan watched Jonathan think until Jonathan broke the silence. “Romulus has been punished for his crimes against the state already, and you’re free from his threats.”  
“What? Romulus has been punished for-”  
“I ordered his execution two days ago.” Jonathan said, looking sideways at Evan. “He was conspiring against me and my supporters and was ordering troops around without consulting me. He was executed for treachery and collusion yesterday morning. I was going through his belongings with the Senators when I found some personal records about you. I decided to call you here and gauge what kind of person you are myself.”  
“Why?”  
“Evan, you need to learn not to ask too many questions. Do not overstep your boundaries.”  
“My apologies.”  
Jonathan got off the couch and offered Evan a hand up. “Walk with me.” Evan stared at his hand before taking it slowly. He stood up, and Jonathan dropped his hand, choosing instead to rest it at his side. Evan walked on his right, arms folded behind him.  
The exited the grand room and began weaving their way around various hallways. Evan wondered where Jonathan was leading him.  
“Were you the one who figured out that the rebels were using the tech they stole?”  
Evan nodded, almost tripping on Jonathan’s train. He decided instead to match Jonathan’s speed instead of lagging behind respectfully.  
“So, you knew they took to the air?” Jonathan was walking slowly and lazily, swaying slightly. He seemed very carefree talking about this.  
“I didn’t know per say, but I had a sneaking suspicion. A gut feeling.¨  
Jonathan smiled as they rounded a corner and walked into an atrium filled with all kinds of birds and butterflies. There was running water and multiple little waterfalls throughout the atrium and flowers of all shapes, colors, and sizes danced across the entire room. As they walked in, Jonathan ran his hands across the closest group of flowers. They brought out the beauty in his attire. “You must really like flowers.”  
“I like their fragility.” Jonathan said, leading Evan towards the center of the atrium, where a fountain rested in a never ending loop of flowing water. “They're all so beautiful, yet they die silently and proudly, allowing themselves to shrivel up and help others survive. Once they’re dead, they help others grow. And during the short time while they’re alive, the flourish elegantly and gorgeously.” He sat down on a bench in front of the fountain. “So, yes, I like them.” He smiled, his eyes seeming distant. “Do you?”  
Evan was surprised by the question. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that.  
“I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it.” Evan said, reaching out to graze his fingers across the petals of the flower closest to him. “I don’t see a lot of them, but when I do, I enjoy them. I guess.”  
“You either know or you don’t.”  
“I enjoy them.”  
“Good.”  
Jonathan sat for a while saying absolutely nothing. Evan was still unsure what to do. He couldn’t figure out what Jonathan was actually doing. He kept threatening him, yet talking so casually with him. Whatever Jonathan was doing, Evan didn’t trust it.  
Evan walked over to the fountain so he was sitting across from the Sovereign.  
“So.” Jonathan said.  
Evan raised an eyebrow in curiosity when Jonathan didn’t finish his sentence. “So?”  
He watched Jonathan frown slightly and exhale sharply. He was clearly deciding whether or not to finish his thought.  
“How much do you know about the rebels?”  
“Like, the people? Why they’re doing it or-” Evan trailed off, unsure of what Jonathan was asking.  
“Tell me everything you know.”  
“May I ask something first?”  
“Sure.”  
“I could’ve answered that in the other room. Why did we come here?”  
“Here, we have complete privacy. Here, there are no prying eyes.”  
Evan didn’t agree with that. He felt almost as if the flowers were watching him, turning towards him almost like a sunflower to the sun. Ready to pounce on him if he said the wrong thing.  
“So? Tell me everything you know about them.”  
Evan sighed, looking at the train that spilled towards him once again as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I don’t know when it started. I was on an indefinite break from flying and then I started getting these field missions to scout out the rebels from the ground instead of the air. From the air, it doesn’t seem real. You know they’re there but that’s it. I don’t know when they created the army that they are now. I don’t know who started the rebellion. But on the field missions, I started to get a better understanding. I worked under Marcel and-”  
“Marcel?” Jonathan cocked his head in confusion.  
“Ah. General of the Erona Division. Marcel.”  
“Oh. Okay. Basically. Got it. Do continue.”  
“I worked under Marcel and we would move in packs on the field missions. We’d scout out the bases, we’d look for the enemy. Very rarely did we find them, but we’d usually find what they left behind.”  
Evan looked up at Jonathan and spoke directly to him, gaining confidence as he told him what he knew. “A lot of government tech that we didn’t know they’d had. They move fast, and aren't afraid of dicking themselves over to dick us over.”  
“Elaborate.”  
Evan smiled. “How well do you know the history of Earth?”  
“You forget who I am.” Jonathan smiled rather smugly.  
“It’s the same tactics the Russians used anytime anyone would invade. You see it in the Napoleonic Era, in World Wars I through IV, and in the final days. They'd burn their own cities, homes, and livelihoods before fleeting so that when the enemy came, there'd be nothing. They'd die and freeze and starve because they couldn't pillage or raid anything. That's what the rebels did to us. They'd destroy everything in their wake, leaving nothing behind for us to document or find. We couldn’t track them. It was unbelievably annoying.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“But we’d pick up what we could get our hands on. Most of it was top secret stuff, things we didn’t even know were be made. Much less stolen.”  
“The rebels seem to love stealing things from us.” Jonathan laughed lightly. “I understand why, but I don’t understand how they keep doing it.”  
“We don’t know either. That’s probably why Romulus was so mad when I wasn’t there when the wings were stolen. I honestly think he put me in charge so I might offer a glimpse into how they’re stealing all our tech.”  
“Knowing you might die? Sounds like Romulus.”  
“It does.”  
“Did you know he was supposed to be in charge of guarding the wing tech?” Jonathan smiled at Evan. “I put him in charge myself. I didn’t even know who you were until I went through his notes later. That’s after I had sorted some other things out and was doing some investigating while he awaited trial.”  
“Is that why you called me here?”  
“Partly. I was hoping you could offer me some insight into his actions.”  
“I think you put a little too much faith into what I know.”  
“Do allow me to hope.”  
Evan huffed out a laugh. “Alright. What?”  
“Do you know about my green initiative?”  
“Preserve the nature and forests of Sol Invictus as there aren't many, yeah.”  
“And how I’ve banned any form of warfare or military presence in said forests?”  
Evan nodded. He was well aware. There had been times when he flew above the forests and looked down, wondering what truly lay in its depths. Occasionally, he had wanted to land and find out for himself, but the rule would always come back to him. It was punishable by death.  
“Did you or did you not know that Romulus had ordered military patrols in these forests. Particularly the one near the tunnels?”  
Evan’s eyebrows shot up. He paused, trying to recall ever hearing Romulus say anything to hint at this. “I did not know that.” He frowned. “Why would he-”  
“We don’t know.” Jonathan said. He looked at the ground, a darker look spreading across his face. He looked deeply concerned. “I originally thought it was related to the rebels, but he’s been running the patrols long before the rebels were found in the tunnels and we were looking for them across the entire solar system.”  
“If I may ask, what do you suspect he was doing?”  
Jonathan sighed loudly. “Personally, I think he was trying to organize a coup against me. Planting seeds of revolution.”  
“Isn’t that what the rebel-”  
“No.” Jonathan’s head whipped up and his eyes narrowed. Glaring at Evan. Holding him in disdain. “The rebels aren't looking for political gain. They aren't trying to usurp me. Yet. They’re looking for a change within the current system; a change in how the people of this system are managed.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
The glare stayed. “I don’t expect you to. But it’s different. If Romulus was trying to stage a coup, or assassinate me, the system would fall apart. The consequences are far greater than anyone knows. He was looking for political gain, for success and power. The government would fall apart and oppression and totalitarianism would run rampant in our world.”  
“I see.” Evan said.  
The glare softened but remained present. “But, this is pure speculation. I’m not certain this is what he was doing. So, I have an order for you Admiral Fong.”  
Evan froze. He was not an admiral. He was a pilot. He didn’t breathe, his heart didn’t beat. The Sovereign just promoted him more than twelve rankings. He couldn’t just do that? Could he?  
“Sir?”  
“I need you to go into the forests with a small task force, of your choosing of course, and find out what the hell Romulus was doing.”  
He paused. The glare was gone, just a ruthlessness that hardened and aged his features. “And whatever it was, destroy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter! Because i finished writing the next chapter :)  
> This isn't my favorite but writing the dialogue was really fun. I love writing dialogue. I'll shut up now and let you read. (Also please forgive any typos, I try my best, but I'm the only one who looks over my work for them, and I miss some things :-:)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Kudos and comments mean the world to me, I love all of them so much.  
> And, you can find me on tumblr [here.](https://bbs-gbg-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
